As it Should be
by sas420
Summary: Mom he's gonna be okay right, Dad's going to be fine?


Disclaimer: ugh stupid anoying thing, if i owned anything at all would I be doing this...u know maybe i actually would XD...anyways i dont own anything

This was all wrong. It shouldn't have happened, not to him. Shawn shook his head, refusing to believe that what had happened actually happened, but as he looked over to his mother he saw it was true. She was trying desperately to hold herself together as she listened to what the doctor was saying, but it wasn't working. Her eyes threatened to spill over and her hands trembled with each passing word the doctor made. Shawn hated that she told him to sit over here and wait. Why wasn't he allowed to know what was going on? He didn't like being in the dark about things. He didn't like sitting on one place for too long either but his mother had been quite serious when she told him to stay put and he knew when not to pass the line.

As soon as the Doctor left, Claire felt her knees give way but she held on to the wall for support so she wouldn't collapse on the floor. She could see from the corner of her eyes Shawn running up to her, obviously frightened by his mother's display. She held him and she held him tight. At least one of her Spencer men was with her. He was safe there in her arms, nothing would happen to him. That was where Henry should've been, with her, but no the call of duty was stronger than the call of his wife. There were times where she admired that streak in him, and there were times she absolutely hated it, but right now she feared it. For it was that very call, that had left her husband fighting for his life in the hospital room.

"Mom, he's gonna be okay, right, dad's going to be fine?"

He knew by his mother's reaction just a while ago, that this was more than likely not the case, but his stubborn minded self didn't want to look at it. His dad was good at was tough. He had had his fair share of injuries yes, but he had also always recovered.

Claire looked down at the tiny, hopeful, green orbs. It broke her heart to see it. She really didn't want to hurt him. The truth was Henry was in a critical condition. He had lost a lot of blood and had a severe concussion, but she wouldn't let her son know that. _'For Christ's sake he was only six. No child should ever have to wonder if their father would make it.'_

"He's going to be fine, honey." She said rubbing the back of his head, but Shawn knew from the shakiness and apprehension in her voice it was far from that.

He couldn't hide from the truth any longer. It was staring him down making him feel smaller than he already was. It wasn't fair. None of this was. Hot tears stung him as they fell from his eyes. He clutched onto his mother who was trying so hard to keep her cool but occasionally one or two tears would fall from her eyes.

Three hours had passed and they were still there. She tried to convince Shawn to stay over at Gus' place for the night, but he was just as obstinate as his father. Although, Shawn would have went if she had put her foot down, but in all honesty she wanted her baby here with her. She knew it was selfish. He needed his rest, but she needed him here with her. She needed to know he was safe. It wasn't that she didn't trust Mr. and Mrs. Guster it was just after that night's incident she didn't trust her son away from her sight.

Two more hours found them, mother and son, in the hospital room sleeping. Well Claire was awake while Shawn was fast asleep on a chair. She looked over at her sleeping son and smiled. He looked so peaceful so much different compared to when he was awake some ten minutes ago. A sound came from the bed, a shuffle. Claire darted her eyes over to it and saw her husband's hand move slightly.

"Oh my gosh!" She didn't want to get her hopes up. The chances that he would wake up now were very slim. It was a miracle that he had actually showed some signs of movement after hearing what the doctor had said.

"Mom."

A drowsy Shawn had woken up. So much for fast asleep. He looked over to the bed which was the only plausible reason for his mother to be surprised. He held his breath. He knew he shouldn't be getting his hopes up but really he couldn't help it. He wanted to know his dad was going to be okay.

That's when they both saw it. The fluttering of the eyes. In an instant Claire was at his side, arms flung around him.

"Aargh." Henry gripped his side.

"Oh God, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Claire...I've been through worse during your pregnancy." He chuckled while Claire shot him a death glare, although it didn't last for long and she was soon lying on his chest.

Shawn looked at his parents, normally he would've interrupted them to stop the mush, but after what happened he'd rather see this. After the scare that he and his mom had he'd rather see them both happy.

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing over there?"

Shawn smiled and ran over to bed and jumped up. Things were as they should be, them being happy and a family. It was as it should be.

The memory of that night would remain with him. It was the memory that would help him through his parents divorce. That little moment when they were there together….as a family...as it should be.


End file.
